mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Runa, Bringer of Death
Runa, Bringer of Death is a minor protagonist in The Last Resistance RPs. He is the Leader of an army of the Kaiko, Grim Reaper-Type creatures that bring souls to the underworld. On the surface, Runa is kind, playful, and fun, but deep down he actually is somewhat Wise; Though hides this behind his more playful qualities in favor of letting others learn for themselves. He is usually Laid back and hard to anger, but once he is, he's really angry. He is somewhat... eccentric compared to most other beings in The Multiverse, even in his own universe. History Early Life Runa, Bringer of Death hails from a universe in the Multiverse that is separate from the Prime Universe. Four beings of ultimate power- Space, Time, Life and Death, created this universe. Each of the beings were responsible for inventing certain laws of physics and reality. First, Space created matter. Then, Time allowed matter to move forwards in existence. Life created all the living creatures to inhabit the Universe. And then there was Death. Death created release for the souls of the creatures, so that they did not suffer as their bodies and minds progressively aged. After the four beings played their part in the universe's creation, their power was low. And so they each chose a creature and race to uphold their laws. Then, they used what was left of their power to turn themselves into four stars directly at the center of the universe. They then became known as "The Eternal Stars". The Kaiko, the race from which Runa originates, represents Death. The leader of this race embodies Death itself. This title, along with the abilities that come with it, is passed down over time from being to being, and so there are multiple beings recorded to have held the title of "Death". Spirits of Death, the highest ranking beings within the Kaiko race are the personifications of certain aspects of Death- for example, Coron is the Dealer of Death, Boko is the Chronicler of Death, and Gaduur is the Keeper of Death. Runa happens to be the Bringer of Death. These titles are also inheritable. As Bringer of Death, Runa's job is to bring the souls of the recently deceased to their final resting place, be it in the afterlife or elsewhere. Comradery Fallen While flying through space after having completed a mission, Runa recieved a telepathic message from his friend, telling him to back to his home base on very important matters. Detecting urgency in his friend's voice, Runa flew there as fast as he could. Upon arriving at the base, Runa discovered that he had been brought there because his friend, Feturu, experienced a terrifying vision of the future. In it, Coron the Dealer of Death overthrew Necronis(the current embodiment of Death) and stole his powers, using them to raise mass destruction on an unfathomable scale. Although this vision seemed laughable, Runa nonetheless decided to investigate. After locating Coron with the help of Boko's special sight, Runa went to confront him. He found him on the planet Chlodean, making deals with a large amount of mortal beings in the attempt of building some sort of army, as well as subjecting several Kaiko under his own control. Coron revealed to Runa that he in fact did plan to overthrow Necronis, disliking his passive methods. Coron believed that he would benefit more from deliberately killing mortals to take their souls as opposed to letting them die naturally. A long battle taking place across multiple locations then ensued. At the end, Coron was killed and Runa stood the victor. In the aftermath, Necronis had to select a new Kaiko to become new Dealer of Death. And his chosen name, was Comahi. Universal decay It had been about a year since Coron's betrayal, and Runa stepped in to act as a mentor to Comahi, the new Dealer of Death. While on his way to have a training session with Comahi, Runa encountered a strange, blob-like matter-consuming formation of what he could only describe as "nothing". This in fact was a leak of "Absolute Nothingness" into his dimension. Unable to properly identify or handle this phenomena, Runa called upon the other spirits of death. When they too could not provide answers, they all decided to find information in the library. Runa discovered within the ancient texts that high concentrations of Absolute Nothingness was a symptom of a cosmic event known as "The Decay of The Universe", in which the Universe would break down. Runa realised that the Eternal stars were the only beings capable of reversing this damage, and so he and the other Spirits of Death set out to find them. In their travels, the group encountered a band of robots that tried to attack them. They then had a run-in with metallic humanoid beings, who attempted to siphon their essence as fuel. Eventually, however, the group made it to the Eternal Stars, after explaining the situation to them, Death informed Runa and the others that he was not anymore physically capable of restoring the universe. However, The Spirits of Death still had the power to, since they inherited Death's abilities. After being trained by Death, The Spirits of Death were finally able to restore and save their Universe. The Last Resistance During the Xir'algath's invasion of The Multiverse, Runa was transported to an asteroid to fight a horde of these beings, and later joined forces with other warriors. After acquiring the necessary weapons to kill a Xir'algath from The Council of Life, Runa and other members of The Resistance led an assault of the Xir'algath's fortress. After a fight with Taghiat Quasia, Runa and the others were abducted by the mothership. Awaking aboard the mothership, Runa and the entire resistance was imprisoned and enslaved by The Xir'algath. They managed to escape their shackles, however, and after recovering their weapons they fought their way through the mothership and eventually defeated Taghiat. Then, Runa took part in the ritual to restore the Multiverse, and was transported back to his native dimension. Powers/Abilities Runa, Bringer of Death has many powers. Among them are: Energy Manipulation Runa can direct, alter, distribute or change the trajectory of nearly all forms of Energy. However, he does not have command of multiversal energies(Primordial Energy, Ignotium Energy, and Xalnergy) Flight Runa can use his wings to fly, even through space. He can also temporarily project a green force field bubble around his body. Decay Runa can incite and accelerate the process of necrosis in almost all biological material. The Xir'algath, however, are more resistant to this ability. Super-Speed Runa can reach up to Mach-level speeds with his wings. And acceleration is almost immediate. Regeneration Any part of Runa's body can be damaged or separated from him, even his head, and it would grow back without causing damage to his personality, memories or intellect. However, if the crystal in his chest is damaged, he is weakened and cannot reform. "True Form" When this is activated, Runa glows a bright green and is powered up much more than usual, but has little control over his form. Weapons Runa possesses a scythe which can cut through almost any material. He also has a Lux Crystalli-based variant of this weapon, given to him by The Council of Life. He also wears a claw gauntlet Gallery